Last Name
by Queen Bee Ally
Summary: When Bella leaves Jacob Black a few months before their wedding, she moves to Las Vegas only to find herself in a whole new predicament involving marriage when she wakes up after a night out on the town. B/E!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just really a chapter to get the story going next chapter is when we really get to the plot. So enjoy.

Dislcaimer: Even though I wish I did, I sadly do not own any of this that honor goes to Stephenie Meyer.

**Prologue**

It glinted. That was one of the good things I could find about the ring. It was supposed to symbolize love and devotion the never ending kind. To me I saw it as an end, nothing would ever be the same, Jacob would not be my friend anymore but my… husband. I could barely think the word let alone say it, but it was true I Isabella preferably Bella Swan was engaged to Jacob Black.

I should be ecstatic I should feel something close to elation. Yet I feel dread, swarming through, filling me up. This ring that Jacob had so proudly bestowed upon me, had used to claim his undying love for me, had so few appealing qualities to me that when I really thought about it I could only come up with that it glinted, that it looked beautiful in the sunlight. But I couldn't find another redeeming quality on why it was on my finger.

In a mere three months I was to become Mrs. Black and I couldn't help but hate it. I didn't want this marriage, though I did love Jacob with my whole heart, I just couldn't marry him. The thought alone had me claustrophobic and gasping for air.

To say Charlie was ecstatic was an understatement, after four years of dating Jacob, we were to be married, he was finally able to be related to Billy. I had started dating Jacob when he was a freshmen and I was a sophomore, he was everything I knew I should want, no he was everything I wanted at the time. It was like teenage romance we were supposed to be lucky that we found each other on the first try but wasn't that just for the movies?

I had felt like this for a long time, the need to leave, to escape everything including Jacob, no especially Jacob. I never had the nerve, didn't want to break his heart, didn't want to disappoint Charlie. But now that there's only three months left and that everything seems to be ready, the invitations have been sent out, flowers arranged, dress (god that horrible dress) fitted, everything was ready to go.

Except me, and now with my mom here and accepting everything so calmly it all seemed too real. With one last look at the ring on my finger I slipped it off and got off my bed, it was time.

--

"Bells!" Jacob nearly screamed in excitement as I arrived at his house, I had immediately walked to the garage knowing he would be there.

"Hey Jake." I said as he gave me a huge hug and kissed me, I reciprocated out of habit. Once he pulled away I gave him a sad smile. "Can we sit down, I want to talk." I said motioning to a bench inside the garage.

"Sure, whatever you want." He said taking my left hand to lead me over. "Where's your ring?" He asked alarmed.

"That's what we need to talk about." I said as we sat down.

"Did you lose it?"

"Not quite, Jacob there's no simple way to say this and I want you to know that I do love you, I just need to do this ok." He looked at me with confusion in his eyes but nodded. "We've been together for four years, and they have been the best years and I feel like you shaped who I am in so many ways that without you I wouldn't be who I am now, but…" He kissed my hand as a sign for me to continue and I couldn't help but feel the guilt wash over me. "I can't marry you."

"What?" He dropped my hand he was holding and leaned away from me. "What you can't marry me, why?" I could see the pain marring his handsome face and I hated having been the one to put it there.

"I love you, I do, but I'm not happy anymore and becoming your wife won't help that, I don't want you to waste time being married to me when I'm just not ready."

"Bella if you don't want to get married that's fine we can wait, I can wait all the time you need." I felt tears slide down my face.

"I, god Jacob your too good for me, I can't be with you anymore, I'm sorry I just can't I feel suffocated and I just can't." I could barely see properly with the tears but I grabbed the ring from my pocket and put it in his palm, and with a whispered sorry I left Jacob Black in his garage silently crying at the loss, of what he hoped to be a future with me.

--

"I'm leaving." It had been a week since the ending of everything, it was all over town Bella Swan had no heart and left poor Jacob Black. I had stayed in my room for the most part of the week only coming out to inform Renee and Charlie of what had happened and to use the bathroom. Renee had cancelled everything for me, they were both saddened by news and seemed to think it was all because of wedding nerves and I just couldn't handle any of it anymore.

"What?" Both Renee and Charlie said in unison as the got up from their seating in the living room. I had packed a traveling bag and had bought my ticket last night on the internet.

"I'm going to go away for a bit, I need to leave and I think it would be better just to go and let everything settle down here." I said this with confidence with strength knowing this was what needed to be done.

"Bella you can't, I… look Jake's not mad I talked to him yesterday he knows how you get and he still loves you." Charlie had said with pleading in his eyes.

"Dad, I don't love him anymore and I think it's easier for him if I'm not around for him to hope."

"Honey, do you want to go back home, you can stay as long as you want with me in Arizona you know that." Mom said as she lovingly smoothed my hair down.

"Thanks mom." I hugged her. "But I talked Angela Webber, from high school the other night I told her everything and she offered me a job at this local magazine she works at as part editor she saw the work I've done at the Port Angeles Now, and it's small little thing run mainly by the funding of the community but the pays good and change of scene would be good."

"Wait didn't Angela move to Las Vegas?" Charlie asked alarmed.

"Yeah both her and Ben go to UNLV, I think it would good, it's very different from Forks and I'll have someone there, she offered her spare room in the apartment she has."

"But honey, that's… I just don't think it's a good idea." Mom said with a pleading look.

"You guys I'll be fine, I'm an adult now and I need to do this for me, I need to do something just for me once." With that said though they did not agree Charlie and Renee agreed and so I was off.

A/N: So tell me what you think.


	2. What have I done?

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own anything. The song that this story is based on and that really goes with this chapter is Last Name by Carrie Underwood, go check it out.

A/N: So this chapter was originally twice as long, but I felt it had to end where it ended, so sorry about the short length.

**"Oh no, what have I done?"**

"Bella come on." Angela demanded as she grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the dance floor. I had arrived and settled in the early afternoon the apartment Angela, Ben and I would be sharing was really spacious. After I had found out Ben was living with Angela I immediately wanted to go else where but they both agreed that it was fine, there was more than enough room for all of us. So I stayed, apparently Las Vegas had loosened Ben and Angela a bit for they demanded to take me out, to celebrate my new life and my decision not to marry so young.

That was how I ended up here, we were currently in some club and Angela insisted I dance. Ben was currently getting us more drinks. So I let her pull me out onto the dance floor, I felt awkward and had to concentrate not to fall on my ass with how clumsy I am, that plus the nearly eight drinks I already had were not making anything more easier.

"Hey" My spine tingled instantly the moment the whispered hello hit my ears. I was grabbed around the waist by the unknown stranger and began to sway to the music with him. I couldn't make his face out, it was too dark for that, but I could feel the electricity emanating from his body through mine and I liked it. Through my drunk filled haze I clung to him, as though he could sober me up. His body was sculpted like a Greek God, I could tell as ran my hands up and down his chest, the alcohol freed me from all my inhibitions. I knew he was speaking to me, but his intoxicating scent and the way his body moved against mine, held my mind captivated. The last thing I remembered was heading out the door with him.

--

I groaned as I woke up the next morning with the room spinning, being the inexperienced drinker that I was meant I should have stopped after the third or preferably the second drink. I tried to recollect what had happened after the dance floor but everything was a haze and my throat was so dry that I needed to drink something immediately.

I pulled back the cover, and that's when I noticed I was completely naked! Immediately I grabbed the sheets to cover myself only to find that currently something, or someone was on them.

"Who are you?" I shrieked as I covered as much as I could of myself. There lying completely nude was a man, a gorgeous man, but nonetheless a stranger.

"Hey honey, good morning to you too." He mumbled as his eyes opened.

"Oh my gosh, you… I… we…." I quickly motioned between us with my hand and turned red, I had never slept with Jake and here I found myself waking up with a complete stranger. He just grinned.

"Well we did a bit more than that wouldn't you say… my dear wife." My eyes widened as he held up his hand with a gold band, I quickly looked at my left hand only to find an identical ring. I shrieked and fell back on to the bed.

"Oh no, what have I done?" I asked myself as I stared at the ceiling. This seemed like one of those bad romantic comedies only it wasn't funny… nor romantic.

A/N: Hate it, Love it? Review. Check out my out my two other Twilight one-shots, called Billy's Son and Lolita and tell me what you think!


	3. All of this will disappear

A/N: I know even I thought I had given up on this, but inspiration struck that and I'm sick so thinking of Edward makes me a little better :). Though it will take a couple of weeks for regular posting because it's the last weeks of school and everyday I have some sort of papaer or exam to do. But do not fear once summer comes I will start posting weekely.

**All of this will disappear  
There's just one little problem...  
**

"Oh come on Bella, it's not such a bad thing." He seemed to be trying to calm me down by using a soothing voice, but once he said my name with such… adoration I began to hyperventilate. I gasped for air, simultaneously grasping for more of the sheet to cover myself with.

--

"Ok, we just need to think this through…." I repeated for the sixth time hoping that this would be the time I could figure out what to do next. Unluckily for me I drew a blank… again.

"Bells you need to calm down." I sat straight up as his mention of my name.

"What did you call me?" I demanded in a hiss.

"Umm…. Bells?" He asked more than answered. "You said you loved it last night. Of course you seemed to have loved a lot of things last night that you don't now… including me." I snorted at that. "Ok how about this we get dress and then go for breakfast and talk this out in a civil manner?" He finally relented; I rolled the thought around my head and finally agreed that it was better than lying in the nude near some guy claiming to be my husband.

"Fine. Shoo." I waved my hand at him.

"Excuse me?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I need to change and for that to happen I need to get out of this bed and for that to happen you have to leave. So shoo." He gave me an incredulous look.

"Bells….Bella" He corrected once he saw my eyes narrow. "After last night there's hardly any reason for you to be ashamed. After all I've seen every inch of you." My face became red with embarrassment and slight anger, as he smirked at me.

"You know what just shut it, and leave!" After a final smile he acquiesced and went into the bathroom.

Of course that meant that he got up, naked and walked to the bathroom with leisure. I squeaked and ducked underneath the covers, meanwhile I could hear him chuckling.

--

"No, no….no!" This was all I could utter as I stared down at my waffles and bacon that I had ordered. I could not believe I was actually hearing what Edward (apparently his name) was saying, I couldn't believe he had the nerve to say such… horrible things to me.

"Bella." He said soothingly as he tried to hold my hand across the table. "I know you don't really remember what happened but I'm sure that given some time it will all come back to you." His voice was like velvet trying to calm my nerves and yet I still wanted to throttle him. "And when that happens you're going to see that what we have isn't just some crazy night in Vegas, so no I'm not giving you the divorce." My mouth hung open and my brain seem to implode, I took a few calming breaths before I allowed myself to speak again.

"I'm not quite sure if you're still drunk or something but let me explain this to you. We," I motioned between the two of us. "Are going to get this sham of a marriage annulled and if that is not possible we will get divorced. But let me just make one thing clear, Edward I am not your wife, do not want to be your wife, and yes last night was just some crazy night in Vegas. One that I regret, heavily." I hoped that with that any hope would leave him and he would just give in to my demands, instead I just heard him sigh.

"I knew I should've videotaped that wedding last night." He was pinching the bridge of his nose like he had some migraine, like he was the one being told he couldn't get divorced.

"What does that even mean?" I was so annoyed so angry for him not even listening to me.

"I love you Bella and you love me, so we're going to stay in this marriage." My jaw dropped at the nerve of this guy, in my mind I saw myself launch at him and throttle him. But I decided against it, I didn't want to be arrested for spouse battery, despite the fact he really shouldn't be my spouse. I took a breath and let it out. It was ok, he didn't want to get divorced that's fine he had a hotel room that must mean he's from out of town and I'm not, so he'll just get on a plane and leave and that will be the end of it.

"One question then what's my last name?" As long as he was here I would go along with his demented little mind.

**A/N: ** So tell me if you hate this or not, please I want to know if my readers hate the direction this is going before I write anymore. Also I was wondering if there are any Heroes fans reading this if there are I would love you guys to read my story _Who's Your Daddy?_ Yes I am shamelessly pimping, but my throat is killing me so I hope you guys can forgive me.


	4. And I Don't Even Know His Last Name

A/N: Uploading on this site has never been such a hassle, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**And I Don't Even Know His Last Name**

"Cullen." It rolled off his tongue so easily and casually. Like it wasn't my death sentence.

"I see." I didn't want to repeat it, didn't want to hear it ever again.

"Bella Cullen, I love it." He was opening his menu while he made his comment but I quickly snatched it away from him. Once I saw that I held his attention I spoke as if he had a hearing problem

"My. Name. Is. Bella. Swan." Once I Finished I pushed the menu back to his side of the table and took a sip of coffee.

"Well I suppose you could hyphenate."

"No, no, no! No Hyphens nor changing last names, my name is Bella Swan get used to it cause it's not changing." For a moment he looked like he was going to argue with me, but then he just sighed and resumed looking at his menu.

"Well ok if that's what you want."

"It is." Sure he hadn't agreed to a annulment but I was sure winning this battle was a step in the right direction.

After our meal we had started to head back up to his room. It had been an awkward affair after our disagreement, but I was starving so I soldiered through it, but now I was ready to head back to the apartment and sleep off this nightmare.

"Um… look I think I'm going to head home." I stopped and turned to him, hoping he would let me go relatively easy. Sure I knew that even if I ran away now and never saw him again it wouldn't solve any of the legal issues but it was still a tempting thought.

"Home?"

"Yes I need to change and I still haven't even unpacked so I think I should go." I looked at the gaudy carpet that lined the casino floor, it was only twelve but already the slot machines were being played by enthusiastic players who were drinking. It would be so easy to just start weaving between them and head for the doors, but something told me (perhaps it was the massive headache I was now sporting) that Edward would catch up to me with ease, seeing as I would probably fall with my first step.

"Great let me just get my keys and we can go." He began to place his hand on the small of my back to lead me towards the elevators that headed to the hotel rooms on the top floors but I quickly moved away from him.

"Oh no that's not necessary. You should stay, I'll go."

"Bella, let me escort you to your house, I understand you need some time to think, I'm not a complete Neanderthal, I don't want to push you into anything you don't want." I started to speak but he quickly continued talking as to not give me a chance to speak. "That being said I'm not going to give you up without a fight." He smiled what would have been a charming, drool worthy smile had it not come at the end of such a horrible statement.

"Fine I suppose you can escort me home." I shrugged my shoulders in defeat, he would eventually know my address anyways how else would he know where to send the divorce papers.  
-

I concentrated on the shiny leather interior of his stupid shiny Volvo, it was better than focusing on the electric feeling that was buzzing all throughout my body. I did not enjoy being in close quarters with this guy, but apparently my body did. I blushed as I wondered if it was due to despite the fact that I couldn't remember anything that had occurred the night before my body did? I shook that thought off before I could start to imagine what might have/could have/apparently did happen last night.

"New to town?" I looked up from noticing how much this guys glove's box gleamed in the sunlight.

"Huh, oh yeah." It was only a five minute drive from the casino to the apartment, or at leas it should have been. But from my bad directions which apparently lead Edward to head to far deeper into the suburban community than he needed to I had been stuck in the car for nearly twenty minutes. Finally I had just gave him the address where he had quickly turned the car around and gotten us to the apartment complex parking lot in less than ten minutes. "Sorry, I just got to town the other day, I'm from a small town and I'm not really used to having to worry about not knowing where I'm going. Do you do a lot of business here?" I wondered how quickly he would leave and how soon I could find a lawyer.

"Business? Well yeah I mean all of my work involves this town." He seemed at little confused at my question.

"So you must come here often."

"Come here often?"

"Yeah travel back and forth a lot?"

"Bella I think your confused I don't just work in the Vegas area, I live here."

"What?"

"I live here."

"Then why did you have a hotel room and luggage?" I racked my brain wondering if I was wrong in what I saw, but I clearly remembered the small black luggage suitcase that had been near the bed.

"Oh that, well my house actually had a bit of a plumbing issue so I decided it would just be easier if I stayed at the hotel while they fixed it."

"Plumbing?" I must have sounded dumb I know but it just wasn't making sense.

"Yeah water heater broke and I guess they had to order a new one, you know how it is a small issue takes like days to be corrected." He chuckled lightly while I drowned in realization.

"That means that you're not leaving…" _and I'm stuck._ I groaned as I covered my face with my hands, my beautiful perfect plan of avoidance crashed before me. It was useless I was going to have to deal with Edward Cullen and this marriage issue now.

"Of course not Bella, till death do us part remember… well I guess you don't but you know what I mean." Yes I was going to have to deal with this soon.

A/N: I do plan to continue this story, unless of course there is no longer any interest in it which I would understand since I haven't updated in forever. But I hope there is still someone out there interested in this.


	5. Oh, my mama would be so ashamed

**Oh, my mama would be so ashamed**

Edward had finally relented and I was able to walk up the stairs to the apartment door without his presence, but he waited till I was at the top and had opened the door before I heard his car drive off. I sighed as I entered the air conditioned apartment, it had to be like a hundred degrees outside and although Edward's car had AC with him so close I was unable to stop feeling so … _warm_.

"Bella!" I heard the shriek and felt her arms around me before I could fully register that it was Angela, Ben popped out of the kitchen relief covering his face, quickly coming to throws his arms around me too.

"Ugh guys? Not that I don't appreciate the welcome but it's a little too hot to make a Bella sandwich." They both untangled themselves from me (Ben a little sheepishly) before Angela began what could only be called a lecture.

"Bella what happened to you! I was so worried, and then I knew it was my fault I mean I told you to have fun and relax, but then you just disappeared I wasn't worried at first but then when a hour passed and there was no sign of you I got worried, plus the fact that you were dancing with that guy one minute and the next poof Bella became a magician and disappeared. What happened?" I was so very tempted to say… what? I sucked at lying and really what excuse could I say that would make sense in why I didn't make it home last night and why I didn't show up until the afternoon the next day. But the truth was so horrible, seemed like such a lie in itself I didn't know exactly how to explain it without sounding like I was playing an early April fools day joke on them.

"Ok I'm going to tell you guys, but you both have to promise that what is said here is left in this room, and you cannot mention it to anyone ever again. Got it?" They both quickly nodded their heads. Sighing I sat on the couch and took off my shoes while I waited for them to do the same.

"I guess what happened was… I got married?" The words sounded so unsure, so foreign coming out of my mouth that Angela's next words didn't really surprise me.

"Bell, quit joking you know we wont judge you. We're all adults here whatever happened is your business. We were just worried that you just disappeared, you don't have to tell us exactly what happened if you don't want to."

"No Angela, I mean really I'm married." I lifted my left hand up and showed them my gold band.

"Oh my gosh!" Angela seemed truly aghast as realization hit her, while Ben went to her side. "But how?"

"Honestly I don't remember." That's when I began to tell her how the last thing I remembered was dancing with who I now presume was Edward and then waking up with him the morning.

"I thought he would leave, and then I could just deal with an overly expensive lawyer. But no, Edward lives here, he's not going to just give me the divorce easily. Gosh what did I do to earn this bullshit Karma?" I moaned into my hands. I was so ashamed of having to tell Angela and Ben my story.

"Look Bella it's ok it was a crazy night, this should be easy enough to mend any judge should see that you were not in your right state of mind when you got married. An annulment should be a sure thing."

"Angela are you sure?" Things likes this didn't happen in Forks, the only people who ever had a quick discreet marriage ceremony were the pariahs of the town, or barely legal high school students who think that it would solve all their problems. I had never heard of anyone annulling their marriage quickly and quietly.

"Bella, this is Vegas things like this happened, usually only to tourists but… it's fine I have a friend who's brother's a lawyer I'm sure he can help." Ben patted my back, I almost smiled, if I could smile at a moment like this.

"Ben, Angela thank you so much. I'm so sorry you guys invited me out here and the first night I go and do this."

"Haha well at least now that you got that out of the way the rest of your time here shouldn't seem that bad." Ben chuckled while Angela slapped his chest.

"Ben!" But before she could continue her lecture the ringing of the phone cut her off. She went to answer it but as she looked at the caller ID she froze.

"What's wrong Angela?" I asked as she looked as if someone had murdered a puppy in front of her.

"Don't hate me, please don't hate me. But I was so worried and all I could think of is that something must have happened to you and I guess it did, but I thought more along the lines of in two days we'd find your body in a dumpster." She had begun to wring her hands and looked as if she wanted to cry.

"Angela breath. What did you do?" I said as I stood up and gripped both of her arms tightly.

"I called your parents." _Fuck. My. Life. _

"Bella is that you?" The shriek that answered belonged to none other than my mom.

"Yes, mom it's me." I mentally prepared myself to answer with some half truths, sure I sucked at lying about the phone gave me some relief at least they couldn't notice the way my cheeks would inflame or my the way I would habitually bite my lip.

"Honey are you alright, do you want to come home, it's ok if you do?"

"Mom I'm fine, no I don't want to come home."

"I know you called earlier is everything ok, I'm so sorry we went out to get some stuff for the house. Had I known you were going to call I wouldn't have left the house." _Thank God _Angela might have called my parents but apparently they hadn't answered.

"Mom really feel free to leave the house I just called to tell you that I've settled and that so far so good." I was lying through my teeth but oh well, hopefully this was something my parents would never, ever have to find out about.

"Honey…. Oh here you're father wants to talk to you." I could hear Dad's incessant demands for the phone.

"Hi dad." I hated lying to my dad, sure we weren't the most emotional of people but we understood each other and he had always trusted to me to be the intelligent and smart decision maker, daughter he raised and for the most part I had happily complied. After the whole Jacob debacle and making the decision to move out here I knew that if he ever found out what happened last night it would push his limits of understanding.

"Bella, are you sure everything's fine?"

"Yes Dad."

"Well… fine but I just wanted to let you know that just because you moved all the way out there doesn't mean we don't expect you here for Thanksgiving." _Thanksgiving? _Really Dad that was like more than a month away.

"Ok Dad, I will make sure to show up and make the mash potatoes as always." I almost rolled my eyes but that was my dad for you he wouldn't say _I miss you,_ but I understood that by bringing up Thanksgiving he was telling me that.

"Good… I guess just be careful."

"I will, listen can you tell Mom I send my love I kind of have to go."

"Sure thing Bella." I hung up as quick as possible and tried to calm myself down. My dad was a police chief of course they were bound to be overly worried about me it didn't really mean that they thought anything wrong had really happened. Still the nagging pit my stomach couldn't help but tell me that my life really was that horrible and somehow they _knew_, well not actually knew what happened, but they knew something was wrong.

"Are you ok?" Angela asked as she before she lightly patted my back.

"Yeah," It was all I could utter, before walking into my room and collapsing on my bed. Maybe if I slept long enough the issue would just resolve itself? _Yeah right. _I sighed and decided that getting at least a couple hours of sleep wouldn't hurt.

A/N: Reviews are wonderful!


	6. Oh, where did my manners go

A/N: I know I'm horrible at updating, still I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Oh where did my manners go**

It was hot. But in a good way. His hands were everywhere and yet I still wanted more. There was nothing concrete, I couldn't see him or notice any specific physical features, but he was all over me. I couldn't get enough. His lips were heaven kissing my neck, claiming my mouth. I wanted more… I wanted…. For that stupid ringing to stop!

With a start I opened my eyes only to find myself clutching one of my pillows closely and my phone ringing. Grudgingly I reached for my cell phone and answered it without looking at the ID.

"Hey sweetheart." Ugh, mood killer.

"What do you want." I didn't mean to sound so angry but then I again this man was keeping me hostage in an inconvenient marriage and he had also just ruined the best dream.

"Really you shouldn't talk to you're husband that way."

"Well when I get married for real one day, I'll remember that advice."

"Ok I get it too soon, for the marriage jokes. Truce?" After I grumbled my acquiesce he continued speaking. "I was hoping I could take you out for dinner."

"Dinner?" I finally took a good look around my surroundings and then out the window, I could tell the sun wasn't as bright as it was earlier. _Damn how long did I sleep for?_

"Yep," He popped the p like an excited school boy. A sudden thought hit me, I didn't know anything about this guy. His age, his background, even really what kind of guy he was. _Geez I guess I should of though of that before I married the guy while I was drunk._ I rolled my eyes, right but I suppose meeting with him was what I had to do. Meet him get him to agree with my point of view, and then have him leave my life as quickly as he had entered it.

"Fine, I'll meet you in an hour you can pick the place."

"No, I'll pick you up, in an hour sounds great. See you in a bit." He didn't let me protest as he hung up quickly. _Stupid want-to-be husband._

"You look nice." Angela commented as I entered the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I looked down at myself, casual sundress - check, sandals - check, hair down - check, no make up - check. What about me screamed nice? The point had been to go for an outfit that clearly stated nonchalance.

"Ugh don't tell me that or I'll want to go change."

"Why?" Angela giggled.

"I'm going to lunch with Edward in a few he should be here to pick me up." I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water before gulping a good portion of it down. It was and odd change to move from such a rainy place such as Forks to Las Vegas where the word humidity really should have been on the "Welcome to" sign.

"Really? Wow are you going on a date with your husband?" Thankfully I had just finished my drink or I would have spit it out.

"What no! And don't call him that. Edward asked me out and I said yes, only because I realized I want to have this settled before I have to head home for Thanksgiving. Can you imagine, I left to get away from one marriage, only to land myself in this mess."

"Well you're right it's probably best to resolve this soon." I could see the urge Angela withheld to talk about Jacob, it was a non-stated rule that I just wasn't ready to bring him up. I hated being the villain.

We had gone to a small Diner on the other side of town. I sat on the other side of the booth sipping my ice tea with a straw as I tried to imprint Edward's face into my memory without outright gawking at him. He was handsome I could admit that. He had a strong jaw line and deep gorgeous emerald eyes, with long eyelashes and his forehead wrinkled as he perused the menu. As he started to look at me I quickly diverted my eyes to my own menu.

"Ready?" I simply nodded hoping he hadn't seen me basically raping his face with my eyes. He waved the waitress over and after we both ordered I decided it was time to get this conversation moving.

"I want to know you Edward."

"You do? I though you just wanted to forget all about me." He was genuinely surprised and pleased.

"Well I want to do that too, but I've had some time to think and I realized that even if you agreed right now to an annulment or at least a divorce that's a legal process that would take time. With that in mind I've decided that I at least want to know who you are and maybe get a better picture of what happened last night. I'm not the kind of girl that does these kind of things and…" How did I explain to him that even drunk I shouldn't have been capable of marrying anybody, that by waking up with a stupid gold band around my finger it had led me to question who I was as a person.

"I know you aren't I believe you. I want to get to know you too Bella and I also wanted to proposition something to you, I'm willing to annul this marriage, I'll leave you're life and never bother you ever again." I wanted to pinch myself I was sure I had fallen asleep waiting for him at my apartment and this was just one horrible nightmare.

"Are you serious?" I saw him nod and I just about wanted to kiss the man. Had he finally seen the light or was it that he had finally just sobered up?

"Yes on one condition, you let me court you." Apparently neither.

"Court me?" _Why me? What did I do?_

"Yes… I just want an opportunity to prove to you that what happened wasn't just because of the alcohol, please Bella I just want one shot?" He was looking at me with such sincere hope in his eyes, he wanted a yes so badly. Why was I always put in this position? Why did I always have to play the villain, first with Jacob and now this? Really? I hated being that girl, I really did so I did the only thing I could.

"Ok, but only until Thanksgiving." I said yes, but at least I gave him a deadline. There I compromised, see I knew I could do it. I would get what I want in the end I just had to take a detour route.

A/N: Please review! I know that was kind of a random place to end but I wanted the upcoming scene to have it's own chapter so sorry if ended abruptly.


	7. I had no clue what I was getting into

**A/N: So sorry for the wait, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please Review!**

**I had no clue what I was getting into**

I dipped a fry into my ketchup watching as the golden hue of the fry became marred with the red paste, Edward sat across from me enjoying his grilled chicken. Since the food arrived I've occupied myself with pretending to be fascinated with my food all the while I was really just gaining the courage to have a conversation with this man.

"So Edward how old are you?" I wanted to know him really I did but I couldn't help but feel this whole scenario just being a tad too ridiculous.

"Twenty-nine and you are?" I looked at his face intently he was nine years older than me but really he didn't look that much older, I almost wanted to call him a liar because he barely looked twenty-three to me.

"Twenty." I almost hoped the age difference would make him take a step back, would make him run from the supposed marriage.

"Right, so underage drinking something you do habitually?" He was joking I was sure but really who was he to judge me.

"No well, not really I was celebrating."

"Celebrating?" I wasn't sure why he was acting like he was being kept in the dark, wasn't that my role?

"Didn't I tell you this already I mean surely you must know more about me than I do I about you."

"I know that you're a writer, that you wanted out of spoon?" He looks at me for clarification.

"Forks" I oblige with a smile, before reminding myself I'm not supposed to find him funny in any sort of way.

"Right, and I know that what you want in life is really just to experience it and write about."

"I love Forks just to clarify, it's rainy, muddy and there's never any sun but it's home."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting more than that, just because you left doesn't mean it stops being home." I hate that this conversation has deviated from being just about knowing the facts to us discussing how much I misses home.

"I know I just… what's your job?" I quickly change the subject with absolutely no finesse but he doesn't object.

" Marketing consultant."

"Sounds interesting?" _Just because you call yourself a mixologist doesn't mean you aren't just a bartender._ I'm pretty sure that's just a fancy term for someone who knows how to use Photoshop.

"Well I'm not stationed at a specific company and it allows me to take on projects that I want and I can move around without worrying about work which is nice."

"You said you have a house here? Are you renting?" There goes my heart swelling with hope again.

"No my family resides and well I guess this my forks didn't grow up here but I don't see myself living anywhere else for any long period of time." Only to be deflated. I had to admit to myself though overall Edward was not bad company he seemed honest and answered any question I posed.

"Aren't you worried about your family, surely a drunk marriage to girl nine years your junior is not what was envisioned for you." I couldn't see my family being in anyway ok with what occurred last night.

"We have always been an eccentric family and if I love you then they'll accept you." I wanted to sigh in frustration I wasn't worried about how I would perceived in his family because I didn't plan to be a part of it.

"Edward you don't know me and you don't love me it doesn't happen like that." I think back to the early days with Jacob the subtle looks, the nights spent hours talking getting to know each other, the friendship that ultimately turned into love, _that's how it happens_.

"You're right in most cases it takes weeks, months maybe even years to figure it out but sometimes like in our case you don't need that you just need a night. And I think those are really extraordinary romances." I look into his too green eyes and there's no mischief in them he's totally serious. _Fuck I didn't mean it when I wished my life was like a Jane Austen novel I swear!_ Yet that more I thought about the more I realized maybe he was a little bit right I mean sure the slow burning romance with Jacob was great but it didn't last very long and certainly didn't lead to the great love affair I wanted.

Before I realized it the check was being placed between us and before I could even get to it Edward had quickly slipped his card into it and signaled for the waitress.

"I can pay for my own meals, you do realize that right."

"I know you can but what kind of date would I be if I let you."

"A twenty-first kind."

"Bella I'm just an old fashioned kind of guy." I wanted to laugh out loud that, who was he kidding?

"See I would believe that except most old fashioned kind of guys asks for a girls hand in marriage before actually entering the marriage."

"So we are married." He attempts to hold my hand over the table but I'm quick to pull away.

"For now."

"Does that mean you'll move in with me?" I did laugh at that.

"You should feel lucky I rode in the car with you." I sent him a sarcastic smile just as the waitress came back with his card.

* * *

"Lunch tomorrow?" He asks before I get out of the car, luckily this time it wasn't so bad I was being accustomed to being in such close proximity with him I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a really bad omen.

"Uh…." Tomorrow was…._Monday! _"I don't think so I really haven't even unpacked and I have a meeting thing with a new job so probably not a good day." _Especially not to deal with this._

"Tuesday?" I really just wished he would say, "call me" and leave.

"How about Friday?"

"Bella you've given me a deadline Thanksgiving, you do realize that it's only a month and a half away with a date a week you give me exactly six dates to convince you to stay married to me, is that really fair?" I wanted to say deal with it or in Tim Gunn's words "Make it work!" I really needed to stop watching Project Runway.

"You're right, dinner Tuesday?" _Please accept I just need one day of 'Bella lives in Vegas and everything is going ok!', even if it wasn't true at all one day pretend couldn't hurt right?_

"Ok Tuesday, but don't surprise if I call you tomorrow." This man was nothing if not persistent.

"Ok." Finally I closed the door the his Volvo and made it into my apartment.


End file.
